The New Journey begins
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends begin their adventures in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. The next day, Yuna went to see her parents, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro and her big sister, Princess Solarna. Princess Yuna: Look what Ford Pines gave me, Mama. Princess Luna: What is it? Hiro: What did Ford gave you, Yuna. As Yuna showed them Journal 4, they were amazed. Princess Luna: Wow! Imagine! Hiro: The fourth journal written by Ford Pines. Princess Solarna: Wow, that explains a lot. Not bad, Baby sister. Princess Celestia: Yuna, your mother and I knew you had greatness in you. Princess Yuna: Really? Princess Luna: Yes, we can tell what greatness you had in you since Princess Twilight Sparkle succeeded your mother and I, both you and Luster Dawn fit to succeed her next. Princess Yuna: Tell me a story about how it makes me feel like a princess. Princess Luna: It was the very day when we first met SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends. Princess Celestia: We use to miss ruling Equestria again, that’s when SpongeBob reformed Cozy Glow and Chrysalis while Tirek and the Storm King remained in Tartarus. Hiro: That’s when I first met your mother and way before you came to our lives. Princess Yuna: I knew I was meant to be royalty. Overjoyed, Yuna hugs Luna with motherly and daughterly love as she was glad that her mother and aunt are not retired anymore. Princess Luna: (hugs her daughter as she kissed her) We’ll miss you very much, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (hugs her mother and aunt as Celestia kissed Yuna) I’ll miss you too, Mama, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: We’ll see you when you get home, My little niece. By the time they were in their dream, Princess Bubblegum shed tears. Princess Bubblegum: (crying) Dusty Crophopper: Are you crying? Princess Bubblegum: Just a little, Dusty. BMO: (crying) Grubber: I’m just glad we’re keeping Yuna and her friends company. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I second that, Grubber. Just then, Cruz Ramirez, the Dinoco racer no. 51, showed up with her trailer filled with luggage, snacks, drinks, Dinoco Oil, GPS, Maps, Fillmore's Organic Fuel, DVDs, videogames and DVD players. Cruz Ramirez: Hey, Guys. Princess Yuna: Oh, Hi, Cruz. Lightning McQueen: Cruz, what are you doing here? Cruz Ramirez: I just want to join the new adventure. I'm so excited that I get to join you on the adventure! I like to challenge. Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Princess Yuna: Isn’t this a chance of a lifetime or what, Mater? Mater: Darn tootin’ Yuna. Princess Luna: I have great news for you, Lightning. Lightning McQueen: Really? Hiro: Really? Mater: Are you gonna give Lightnin' a promotion fer bein' the best race car in Radiator Springs? Princess Yuna: No, Mater. There were some old racecar of his friends who came back. Lightning McQueen: That's great to hear! You mean Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift and Brick Yardley? Princess Sharon: Yep. Lightning McQueen: Oh boy! I couldn't wait to see Cal, Bobby and Brick once again! Cruz Ramirez: Neither could I. Just then, there was a huge whistle from the Night Express. Princess Yuna: Oh, my friends are waiting for me. Princess Luna: Goodbye, Yuna! Princess Celestia: Good luck, My little niece! Princess Yuna: Bye, Mama! Bye, Aunt Celestia! So, Yuna, her friends and cousins along with Solarna, Sharon, Flurry Heart, Finn, Jake and their pals hopped on board the Night Express. Princess Yuna: Bye, Papa! Hiro: Good luck, Yuna! Princess Luna: Take good care of your sisters, Solarna. Princess Solarna: Yes, Mom. Princess Sharon: I'll see you soon, Mother. Princess Celestia: And I you, My dear Sharon. (hugged her daughter) Finn the Human: Jake, what time is it? Jake the Dog: Adventure Time! Princess Bubblegum: Next stop, Disneyland aka the World of Disney! BMO: Here we go! As they all set off, Princess Yuna's first ever adventure on the Night Express has begun. On the Night Express, Prince Edmon was reading his Journal. Zeñorita Cebra: What're you reading, Edmond? Prince Edmond: About Xibalba, The Candlemaker and.... Zeñorita Cebra: Is that's your godmother, La Muerte? She's on my journal. My Mama and Papa had told me a lot about her, Xibalba and the Candlemaker. Prince Edmond: Wow, No kidding, Zeñorita. Zeñorita Cebra: Yeah. What's your favorite vehicle in Gravity Falls? Chocolate Cake: The golf cart. Pumpkin Cake: You mean the Mystery Cart. Because, It was the best there is. We foals never let our guard down despite how young we are. Dipper Pines: Mabel and I had a lot of adventures back then. Mabel Pines: Yeah, It was a lot of fun. Princess Flurry Heart: My little sisters accomplished every trouble they had and never let me or our parents down. Armor Bride: You got that right, Big sis. Princess Twila: I can hardly wait for this fun, Li’l Cheese. Li’l Cheese: Me too. Princess Yuna: Come on, let’s go exploring! Snowdrop: I’m with you, Yuna. Then, they started going around the Night Express for check.. Later that day, Yuna spoke with Sharon and Solarna when they had a quick chat. Princess Yuna: (looks at the remains of the three Journals) Princess Solarna: Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes? Princess Sharon: May we talk to you for a minute? Princess Yuna: Sure. Princess Solarna: It won't take much long, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Tell me about the very first three journals of Ford Pines. So, Sharon and Solarna explained how Bill Cipher destroyed the first three journals. Princess Sharon: Long ago, Dipper and Mabel did what it's possible. Princess Yuna: Let me guess, Stanley Pines and Ford switch clothes to trick Bill. Then, Ford uses the Memory Erasing Gun to kill Bill. Princess Solarna: They've defeated Bill Cipher and saved Gravity Falls. Yuna stared at the magic spell image Sharon and Solarna casts, she was determined to cast a spell she hasn't mastered yet. Princess Yuna: I think I know what to do now. Princess Sharon: What is it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: You’ll see, Sharon. That night, Yuna begins to cast a recreation spell she never mastered before. Princess Yuna: Here it goes. (casts a spell called repairaction) Repairo! Yuna casts a spell on the burned three journals, and the Journals 1, 2 and 3 are remade. Princess Yuna: There! Good as new! Just then, Sharon and Solarna were amazed to see Yuna casting her own spell. Princess Solarna: Whoa! Princess Sharon: Incredible! No pony in that age was able to master it before! Princess Yuna: (felt pride) Nothing to it, Sharon. I just had to put my whole heart into it. Princess Solarna: Bet you did, Baby Sister. Princess Yuna: Solarna, must you always call me that? I’m not a baby foal anymore. Princess Solarna: I know, but I just love messing with you. With that said, Yuna decided to keep the Journals safe in her saddlebag. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225